Uta No Prince Sama Royal Rhapsody
by SmilingRhythm28
Summary: Remember when Starish was mentored by the legendary Quartet Night? Now it's their turn to see what the trouble was about training future idols follow the group and Haruka's adventures as they teach these new idols the fundamentals of being an idol so they can win the elusive award known as the Royal Rhapsody Cup all the while managing themselves.


Uta No Prince Sama : Royal Rhapsody .01

The Day of Infinite Wonder Chapter 1

2 Days ago...

Starish sat in their large living room doing various acts in self interest .Masato quietly sipped tea in a small cup while simultaneously ignoring Ren's attempts at small talk most likely upset with the strawberry blonde for some blunder he commited after all this time the two's relationships remained somewhere between frenemies and best friends if that makes sense. Natsuki was watching some television program probably on the history of Piyo or something childish .Tokiya was reading a light novel and Cecil was simply sprawled out on the couch twiddling his thumbs and Syo just finished a soccer game and were now discussing some athletic around this time that it all began.

"Hhheeellllo ssupper iidollls."

To the boys lounging the living room it was obvious who the voice belonged to,but it was just a magnificent mystery where the voice was coming each looked around for the source then at each other confusion flickering among unexpectedly a figure fell from the ceiling landing gracefully on the glass cofee table in the center of the room.

It was the president of the Shining Agency himself standing in a ridiculous pose basking in all his apparent unconsciously pinched the bridge of his nose something he did when he was stressed or_ going to be _he thought this same moment Ringo and Hyuga ,their old teachers, decided to walk in and greet the president and Starish.

"Oh Starish you've grown so been so long since we last had a meeting together..."Ringo began,all the while pinching and affectionately tousling his old student's hair and cheeks.

Gently removing his teacher's pinching hand off his face Masato began to speak"We are doing about you ?"he asked,politely

"Oh it's just marvelous, though after you guys left I haven't really had that many interesting students who were as talented as you "he said winking at the three boys who blushed at the in the other side of the room Hyuga was busy reaquintancing himself with hos old students letting a raresmile grace his lips as the group spoke of their adventures.

Glancing around the room Ringo rose a curious eyebrow"Hey, where's Haruka guys."he asked .And this was the precise moment when Haruka walked in with Tomochika in tow ,shopping bags hanging off their the shock of Haruka, Starish ran toward her seemingly interested in the day she had, only to be beaten by an equally enthusiastic Ringo.

Grabbin both Haruka and Tomochika by the neck he drew them into a bone crushing hug with strength neither knew he had." Tomo-chan ,Haru-chan oh how I missed my favorite composer and idol"he gushed

"Hey, " Otoya protested"I thought we were your favorites" he pouted gesturing to Masato,Natsuki,and the pinkette could answer the president began to speak:

"Now that we have all gathered, " gesturing to Haruka, who blushed in embarassment"I have important news for you all"he paused unexpectedly went off causing Syo to nearly jump out his seat .

Snickering lightly Ren smiled."My,my jumpy are we"he mocked at Syo whose face turned about seven shades of red.

"Fuck off Ren "he sneered as they turned their attention back to the bright the fireworks faded a letter appeared finally spelling the message: S.

"Juniors"Cecil repeated,turning to the president, "We are getting jumiors?"he aked.

"Precisely,Cecil"the president said ,smiling."I thought about it and I realized that maybe we should allow future idols to be mentored by already famous idols to see if they can handle what it takes to work in the Shining Agency and obviously it wasn't a complete fluke since you lot turned out pretty decently."he finished.

After hearing such news both Otoya and Natsuki were beaming with enthusiasm and Natsuki literally attempted to glomp the president ,but he was thankfuly held back by the combined efforts of Syo, Tokiya, Masato,and Otoya .He quickly explained how the process was to go down and what was expected of the each of them as future mentors then he precedded to leaving the two sepais behind.

Looking over the information she wrote down Haruka realized that an important piece of information was missing."Wait Satome-sama when do the interviews and processes begin?"She asked.

The president didn't bother to turn around instead momentarily pausing in step and snapping two calloused fingers together .The doors of the mansion burst open and the president muttered "Now" as the living room became flooded with an enormus amount of fans who swarmed around Starish . Smiling devilishly he and the two teachers disappeared leaving Haruka and Starish to their own devices.

Present...

That was two days ago and that's how she found herself in her current stared down at the blank music sheets in front of she read over the notes she wrote down for one Starish's new squinted due the dim light that was caused by the lights being off and her relying on sunlight. The door was locked and she hadn't been out her room in the mansion for at least two days was certain that Starish was worrying their butts off about her ,but she was too preoccupied with the task at hand to 4 of the seven songs she needed were completed at the moment ,and she was super tired .But nonetheless she continued on ,laying her delicate fingers on the piano as she began to play the first melody that came to mind.

Haruka was finally two days of long, hard work she could finally showcase her glanced down at her handiwork and looked great,even if she did say so could feel the strength of the notes as they danced on the lines or spaces they were written , she gathered all the songs and left the dimly lit room.

Quite unsurprisingly she found Starish in their living room lounging , unlike the usual loud, jovial noise that just happened to be there whenever Starish cme together ,it was silent .The atmosphere seemed to drip with tiredness and unvoiced frustration not that she could blame them, finding the perfect juniors was most likely a hard were so engrossed in their own task that they hadn't realized the petite girl had even stepped into the room.

Gently clearing her troat she managed to stammer "U...umm..mm good afternoon Starish."Immediately they all looked up at her and dropped everything they were doing and came over to greet her.

Wrapping her in a strong embrace with his amazing strength Natsuki shook her from side to side cleary ovrjoyed to the girl."Where have you been Haru-chan we missed you so much"he cried.

"Hey Natsuki, calm down you'll crush my little lamb with your barbaric strength"Ren said ,winking at Haruka who immediately blushed as Natsuki's arm let her free which somehow . caused her to drop the papers in her hand .

"What's this?"Tokiya asked as he helped the clumsy girl pick up the papers.

Smiling she said,"Oh these your new songs spent the past wo days working on .Sorry for making you guys worry about me when you were so busy"she aplogized.

"Yay new songs finally something interesting to do"Otoya said pumping an enthusiastic fist into the passed everyone their respective song sheets and they began to peruse the lyricless song smiling at Haruka's genuisness.

"Another great job, "Cecil noting his appreciation with Haruka's latest song.

"I agree they sound awesome so far I can't wait to write the lyrics" Syo said agreeing with immediately found a pencil beneath his rubble of unorganized paperwork and was about to write when the pencil was suddenly snatched out his hand by none other than Masato.

"Oi, Masato give me my pencil back"

"You seem to forget that we already had a prior engagement prior to receiving these wonderful songs"Masato calmly answered.

There was suddenly a collective groan at the mention of the junior seach and this perked Haruka's interest.  
"What's wrong you guys still haven't found the perfect junior?"she asked the group.

"No,not even we came close a few times ,but then we couldn't agree on it as a whole so we were forced to choose another,but we haven't found the right person yet."Otoya explained.

"I told you we should have chosen that nice brunette with the amazing singing voice."Ren said absently twirling his orangish locks.

"Oh shut up Ren, you know the only reason you wated to choose her was because she had huge breasts ,you we only have three more people to go so after this we need to come to a decision soon."Tokiya said ,glancing at a list that was in his hand.

As if on cue Starish suddenly heard voices echoing from the main entrance of the mansion.

"Oh come ,Wataru you have to explain how to execute that spiral jump dance combination.I still don't think it is humanly possible to perform."said one voice.

"No you just can't believe it because you suck at dancing and other forms of body movement"said another voice.

"Oh shut up,Ryou I do not suck at dancing it's just harder than other things for you shouldn't be talking it took you about 3 weeks to the learn the dance steps too."the first step said.

Supposedly the boy named Ryou answered in a mocking voice,"At least I KNOW the dance steps we've been practicing for like 1 month now, how don't you know them by now,Satoshi?".

By now Ryou, Satoshi and Wataru had made it in front of Starish,but of course only Wataru the only boy who hadn't spoken had realized and Ryou were vigorously arguing now much to the the shock of Haruka and Starish.

Seeing their chances of winning the audition to be become their idol's juniors Wataru began to try and obtain the attention of Satoshi and Ryou.

"U..uu..mmm guys"he whispered which went unheard by the bickering duo.

" .MMM guys"he said a little louder trying harder to get his friends' like the last time it proved futile since they continued arguing.

Sighing Wataru tried again this time a bit louder than before." .MMM Satoshi,Ryou"he the twosome heard this and together in perfect unison roared"WHAT!"

A little unnerved by his friends' harsh reactions Wataru jerked his thumb in the direction of a mostly amused Starish minus Tokiya and Masato who looked slightly annoyed and Haruka who looked somewhat fidgety and they hushed and there was a brief period of awkward silence until Haruka spoke.

"So what are your names."The question itself was silly and not necessary since Starish had already heard their names when they were being shouted at another person,but it did manage to break the ice that had formed by the three boy's weird introduction.

Smiling Wataru spoke."I'm Wataru Mizukawa,and this is Ryou Kasaihara(gesturing to the one with burnt orange hair who smiled),and lastly this is(pointing to the platinum blonde who nervously waved)."

"HHMM"was the only response they received and suddenly Tokiya moved away to a couch and sat down with a clipboard on his lap and to the three boys this meant their interviews were about to begin and so after receiving a little nudge from the rest of Starish the processes began.

The interview of each boy went by fast and Haruka was impressed by the achievements made by the boys and how close they the interview it was made known that among the three Satoshi was the best with fashion ,while Wataru had the best dance skills,and Ryou had the best singing a weird way the three boys in front of her resembled Starish when they first started out completely inexperienced ,yet enthusiastic and ready to charge head first into the idol world.

Finally it came time to perform for Starish to them to showcase the skills and knowledge they had learned at Saotome Academy.

"U.. perform?"Satoshi asked and suddenly all three looked nervous and little the looks of Haruka it seemed that they hadn't prepared something to perform and were obviously fretting about it.

"Sorry one moment please"Satoshi said grabbing his two friends by the arms and forming a small huddle where they and Starish couldn't hear what they said since they were whispering ,though occasionally each would poke their heads out the huddle until finally the huddle dissolved and the trio faced Starish.

The lights were dimmed spotlights automatically turned ,and each boy was handed a all exuded confidence and to Haruka looked ready to go and the performance began.

_All_：_ nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)_

_hajimaru yo (Let's Jump!) Yes! Happy LIVE (Syun! x2)_

_omatase shimashita hoshi o yozora e (We Are STARISH!)_

_ai wa Shooting Star! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_S： I Need You… S…_

_W： I Feel You… T…_

_R： I Miss You… A…_

_W： I Kiss You… R…_

_R： I Believe You… I…_

_S： I Hold You… S…_

_W： I Want You… H…_

_All： STARISH Forever_

_R： konna ni mo hora_

_S： afureteru_

_S/R： Give Me,Give Me Your Love. Give Me, Ah…_

_W： sen PĀ a dake ja_

_W： mono tarinai_

_W： AGEmashou_

_All： nisen PĀ LOVE (LOVE!)_

_R： kimi ga uta ni_

_W： umarekawaru_

_R： koi wa_

_W： BAKUHATSU_

_R/W： Dance & Dance_

Haruka was impressed by the talent the three boys presented and they clearly weren't just voices compliented each other though Haruka had to admit that Ryou was the best singer among the three like he had was right around this time that she realized that each boy was too bright like a warm candle in a dimly lit room and suddenly she felt confidence and passion rush through her like a tidal wave._So this is the power of there singing she mused to herself._

_S： kikoemasu?_

_R： hora_

_W： mune no koe_

_R： SANKYU!_

_W： Doki x2_

_S： Waku x2 suru ze!_

_ALL： We Are ST RISH 3. 2. 1. Let's Go!_

_S： minna tsunagarou_

_All： nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)_

_kimi to dake (Jump!) Yes! Happy PULSE (Syun! x2)_

_kakumei iSUTĀRAITO MAJI de suki da yo (Yes, We Love You)_

_eien ni…_

_zenryoku zenkai de nisen PĀ kimi no koto o Love You_

_Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan! Love You_

To put it in one word Haruka was there was anything she learned in Ringo-sensei's class it was that if that idols were to audition for something it was an unwritten rule to never perform a song written by the judge ,for if you were to mess up on it your audition just went down the drain .To Haruka's shock and secretly Starish's as well, they were amazing and they performed the song with a beauty nothing unlike a Starish , Haruka still couldn't get past the faint glow that overtook each boy when they sang .She hadn't enough had time to muse over the idea when Ryou spoke.

"So how was that"he asked,smirking to seemd that he already knew that the trio had performed well and was just asking the question for asking the question sake.

"One moment please"said Natsuki answered he pulled the whole of Starish, including Haruka ,into a small huddle far away from the boys."So I thought they were great what about you guys" he said looking at each person with a goofy grin.

"I agree with Natsuki ,I thought they were frickin' awesome."Syo said.

" I guess I can agree with the munchkin and Natsuki on the awesomeness of our song they sang."Ren answered ,ignoring the sharp glare from Syo on the nickname he gave him.

"Likewise I felt that they were a prime example of what to means to perform a song with emotion and skill so they have my vote."Masato agreed.

"Hmm they have to admit were good with a little more guidance and I think we can make them perfect"Otoya beamed , momentarily glancing at the boys who were having a small conversation among themselves.

Cecil and Tokiya agreed that the boys put on a spectacular show and suddenly all eyes fell on Haruka."So what did you think of their performance,Haruka-chan?"Cecil asked.

"They were really good and it was like listening to you guys perform on stage though unlike your concerts I felt something different ," Haruka began, watching for Starish's reaction to her statement."When I listen to you guys I feel happy and to a certain extent loved ,but when I listened to the three boys I felt confident like I could do anything..."shee trailed off.

She could tell that Starish had absolutely no idea what she talking about due the sheer bafflement on their nonetheless the conversation continued on.

"So I guess we have decided then?"Tokiya asked the group who answered with a collection of nods and "mmmhhs".Slowly they walked back to the three boys who immediately stopped their conversation once they saw them.

"Ssoo-"Satoshi began nervously until he was cut off by Tokiya .

"You're in"he said to them.

Immediately any signs of nervousness disappeared and was replaced by relief then joy as the trio began celebrate. Haruka smiled at the group as she watched them high five one another in their moment of felt good realizing that Starish had the "perfect " juniors and that these boys would possibly make future fans she withdrew from the groups as they continued celebrations and what not , smiling as she thought of new song arrangements for the three future idols.

* * *

So that's pretty much it for chapter one at least .I got the idea after watching the last episode Uta no Prince Sama and then immediately I just felt the urge the write this (hopefully flawless )fanfic. Though, as much as I want to be perfect I'm not so review and comment on what you liked and didn't like so I can make adjustments in the future, but don't leave mean ,nasty comments because they will be ignored .Other than that Thanks for reading and hopefully liking.


End file.
